


POKEMON: AURA WARRIORS

by GKEAguy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Evil organization, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harems, Heroes, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pokemon Battles, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKEAguy/pseuds/GKEAguy
Summary: Human beings with the power of Pokemon. Too bad it came at such a price.OrIn a world ruined by humans Pokemon are nearly extinct, wiped out for power by humans who betrayed them. Few heroes remain, most died or turned their back on the world. Wraith is a young man who has refused to go down the dark path, refused to use "the Machine" a tool created by the malevolent Team Salvation. Instead, he takes up the fight in this dying world. It's time for a revolution.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	POKEMON: AURA WARRIORS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, GKEA GUY here! As you can see, todays been very eventful for me! This is the start of a Pokemon alternative universe, called Aura Warriors or PAW for short. If you're not familiar with my first story GKEA SINNOH SAGA I recommend giving it a read! 
> 
> This story will be a lot different from that! While dark it will be an ADVENTURE story and focus on fighting scenes between Aura Warriors (humans who have the powers of Pokemon) and have a secondary focus on romance. Specifically Pokephilia between the main character and his small cast of Pokemon, as well as his harem of human love interests. Chapters will be shorter but the story will be updated more frequently than GKEA. 
> 
> If that sounds good to you, read on!

_It’s gone by many different names over the years. Its original title was Godbringer, a machine crafted with the intent to deliver humans back to their “original, powerful forms.” I simply call it the Machine. Because that's what it is. A cold, lifeless machine crafted by Team Salvation._

_Humanity is what made it so much more._

_Every once in a while, I have a dream. A dream of a time long ago. When Pokémon and humans coexisted and considered one another friends and family. In the dream I see myself standing in a crowd with hundreds of other people. It’s hot outside, all of us are coated with sweat and angry at everything, but especially at life. We gaze up at a person I now know as a madman but in that time was thought to be a hero. The monster that started it all._

_He raises his hand in the air, smiles down at all of us as if we are his children. As if he loves every one of us. He takes a deep breath and says words that rocked the world with their simplicity._

_“Enough waiting, enough living in a world where you have nothing and They have everything. My children. The power is in your hands. Take back what is ours!”_

_Cheers erupt around me, so loud I can hardly hear myself think. I don’t say a word. Back then, when it really happened -when it wasn’t a dream- I hadn’t said a word either...and that’s the problem. Silence is not no. A lesson I learned too late._

  
  
  
  
  


Clouds hung ominously in the dark sky, bloated and black. A prophecy, or maybe a promise. It had already rained once, and the scent of that storm still clung to the air. 

Clothes drenched completely, a lone figure trudged through sticky, mucky grass. His combat boots squelched in the mud with every step, and there was a desperation in the way he walked. His steps were quick but steady, and every so often he moved a little too quickly and a pained groan erupted in the air.

The pale haired individual cradled a wounded creature in his arms, a Mismagius that coated the man’s hands and jacket sleeves with grisly red blood. The man had been walking for what seemed like forever, but his goal was within reach now; The large, sturdy gates of Pallet town. 

One of the few strongholds left in this region. 

He approached the gate, arms aching. His breath fogged the cold rainy air, and he held his Pokemon closer. His presence caused quite a commotion. Lookouts who stood in makeshift watchtowers yelled and pointed downward in his direction. The man stood before the gate and waited. 

Briefly, fear entered his heart. Would they deny him entrance out of fear or suspicion? Many worries rushed into his head. Fearful, weak thoughts that centered around the wounded Pokemon he struggled to carry, his legs weak from traveling miles. Then, slowing his racing heart, the gates opened. His joy faded when he was ushered in at gunpoint. 

“What do you think you’re doing!? If you weren’t holding that Pokemon we might have gunned you down,” a man declared. He was wide set and his face was coated in deep black stubble and pockmarks. The head of his gun was dangerously close.

“I’m sorry to bother you. I mean no harm, I just want my Pokemon to be treated,” the boy declared before anyone could start to create their own ideas about his intentions. All around him, eyes narrowed. Most were silent, and their withered faces stared him down. “My name is Wraith. I repeat I’d like my Mismagius treated and then I would like to leave. She is severely injured and needs help.”

Swollen silence met his words. Fear again entered his heart. Were they going to turn him away? Wraith gazed down at his Mismagius, who moaned in pain and shifted closer to him.

“I...understand why you felt the need to come here but do you know what you’ve done, young man,” a wrinkled old man asked, leaning heavily on his cane. His sunken eyes were full of angry resentment. “You’ve drawn em right to us. I can hear them.”

Wraith _was_ being followed, but how did the old man know? 

As if sensing his thoughts the old man grunted. “Pallet has survived this long for a reason, my boy.” To emphasize his words, he opened his eyes wide. The elder’s pale, milky gaze became a vivid dirty brown. “My eyesight is shit, but when it comes to the ground I can hear everything. Feel everything. I knew you were coming from a mile away.”

_A fellow Aura Warrior. Ground type, it seems._

Wraith’s pale face was expressionless. “I am very aware of what follows. Hence why I don’t intend to stay long. My Pokémon and I were badly maimed in our last encounter, but if I can get her healed, I will win this time. I am sure of it.”

“Hmph,” the hairy, pockmarked man grunted. He eyed Wraith up and down, who stood silently as he was appraised. “You mean to say you fought those bastards already?”

Wraith nodded. “Not just once. Many times before. Now please…” He trudged forward in the mud, pushing his Pokemon's body forward. “My Pokemon… please take care of her.”

The pockmarked man nodded grimly. “We’re not about to turn a friend away. The names Brim and the old bastard is Sal.” There was an audible sigh of relief from everyone present. Firearms were pocketed, and many of the people present slipped away. “I’d shake your hands but they’re full. Speaking of which, we’ll help your Pokemon, but in return you cannot just leave. You led them to us. Nothing we can do about that now but rely on you for protection. You fought them alone before supposedly, now fight them with us.”

Sal nodded, sending his wispy scraggles of hair onto his forehead, “We have a healer in town, goes by Daisy. My grandson Simon will bring you to her.” He beckoned at the remaining crowd, and a small skinny boy emerged. 

Brim tugged his overly baggy pants up and grunted. Then he turned his attention to the few remaining onlookers. “Gather the militia. Arm up, I don’t know how long we have but we have incoming guests.”

Wraith shook his head... “You’re welcome to join me but...They’re on a level you would not believe. Your people are better off just staying at home.” The pocked man grimaced, and Wraith nodded at Simon as he approached. “But it’s your choice.”

“I’ll take you to Daisy,” Simon stated. He didn’t say anything else. Just started walking away. Wraith made sure Mismagius was secure and followed. The boy, Simon, appeared to be quite young. He had a freckled, dirty face and scraggly brown hair that hung to his shoulders. He was very quiet, and clearly obedient because he led Wraith to his destination without protest. 

The destination was a simple house. Nothing special but sturdy looking. Warm light glittered from its windows. Wraith watched as the boy knocked on the front door three times. Mismagius gasped in pain in his arms, and Wraith lovingly ran his fingers across the Pokemon’s strained face.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Wraith whispered, and she twitched. Even in her deep and pained slumber...she heard Wraith. Their bond was that deep. The door opened with a creak, and for a moment Wraith was at a loss for words. Daisy was beautiful. They met eyes for just a moment, and then the woman moved faster than he’d ever seen anyone move. 

She pushed the door open wide, beckoning them inside. “Oh Arceus, what happened!?”

Wraith grimaced, carefully stepping inside. Warm air hit him immediately, and the smell of something delicious being cooked. Apparently, Daisy had been in the middle of a meal. “Some Team Salvation goons ambushed me. I couldn’t handle em.” Simon silently slipped away. He didn’t expect gratitude or praise for completing his task apparently. Good boy.

“Shut the door behind you,” Daisy ordered. “And set your Pokemon down on the table.” Wraith did as ordered. He laid his beloved Pokemon onto the surface, which was covered by a fluffy and warm blanket. Daisy took out a basket of intricate berries along with some meds and Wraith watched as she got to work. He was comforted.

It was hard not to be. The house was warm, Mismagius was safe, and Daisy was more than a little beautiful. Her green eyes were so pale and gentle, her skin light and smooth. She caught his stare.

“I know this is probably a stressful time for you but...I have to ask. Why is Salvation after you? They’re not the type to pull random ambushes. So you must be important. “

Wraith frowned. “Well...I have something they want.” In fact, the _stone_ was inside his pocket right now. He tried to make his voice as casual as possible. It was less something Team Salvation wanted, and more something that they needed. And they were willing to kill for it.

Daisy raised an eyebrow as she bandaged Mismagius’s wounds. “So you’re some kind of thief?” Her suddenly stern expression made it clear she wasn’t very fond of that field of work. He hurried to explain himself before she misunderstood.

Wraith gazed at Mismagius, his expression soft. “Daisy. I promise I’m not a bad guy. I’m the opposite. Spectra and I are going to stop Team Salvation. We’re going to save the world.”


End file.
